Anime Ikari
by Tootsie23101
Summary: Happy late Ikarishipping Day! Dawn is on her way to the first day of her senior year when she runs into Paul, literally. They talk and rush to school. Dawn ends up feeling nervous about the encounter, should she ask Paul what he felt? Does Dawn actually have feelings for the rude boy? AU References to Fangrils are Rabid and Mt. Daml Contest.


Beep beep beep beep be-

An alarm clock was sounding off, but was cut short as a hand slammed the snooze button. The person moaned, not wanting to get up before the sun. It wasn't even a Monday. But it was the first day of school.

"Ugh..." The teen rolled out of her bed and and got a face full of clothes. "Oh yeah...I forgot to put away my laundry. Whatever."

She sat up and sleepily fumbled for the light so she could see where she was. Her fingers found the switch and flicked it upward. The room was cloaked in a pale yellow light. The girl grabbed her uniform and put it on. She then yawned. The girl fixed the bow on the front though. It was crooked and not evenly tied. After awhile the bow was perfect.

"Time to tackle this mane." She sarcastically told herself. Grabbing a brush with thick bristles she attempted to brush through her long midnight blue hair. Much struggling payed off in the end when her fingers weren't stopped by any knots. Grabbing three yellow clips, she clipped back her bangs and then some hair in the back of her head. After doing so she grabbed her bag and a white beanie and walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." The teen yawned and grabbed a plate of toast her mom had left her.

"Good morning Dawn." Her mother replied sweetly. "Oh and Dawn,"

"Hm?" Dawn mumbled with a mouth full of toasted bread.

"School starts in 20 minutes, Misty, May, and Iris will be waiting for you." Dawn almost choked on her food. She swallowed and grabbed her things.

"Bye Mom! Bye Piplup! Bye Glameow!" She ran out the door and pulled out her phone that was in her bag.

From Misty

where r u?

From May

dawn! school starts soon!

From Iris

we r walking 2 school w/o u

"Crap! I took too long getting dressed! I'll have to rush if I want to make it before the first bell!" Dawn put on her hat and ran off. She got the first intersection and tripped over a rock.

"Waaaah!" Dawn screamed as she fell, onto a person.

"What the hell!?" The person under cursed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I tripped and couldn't keep my balance!" Dawn apologized to the person and bowed to he or she many times. She looked up and saw a familiar jacket and face. "Paul?"

"Oh it's just you troublesome. I was hoping not to bump into you." Paul scoffed.

"That's rude! Lighten up its our final year going to this horrible school." Dawn said waiting for the light to change. *Why did this encounter with him seem so familiar?* Dawn thought.

"Then I won't had to live in this horrible town anymore." Paul whispered.

"Hm?" Dawn looked up at the purple haired boy.

"Nothing." The light changed and both of them walked across the street.

"You don't have to walk with me you know." Paul told the bluenette. "Where are your peppy friends anyways?"

"I took too long getting ready so they left without me." Dawn confessed to Paul, scratching her head. Paul sighed.

"Shit! School starts in ten minutes, Reggie'll kill me if I'm late on the first day, c'mon."

"Your brother wouldn't do th-" dawn was cut off as Paul grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Dawn had no choice but to run to school with him.

*Oh crap! He's practically holding my hand! Why am I feeling so nervous!? Then again, why would he go out of his way to make sure I'm not late, he could've just left me to be late.* Dawn thought as she looked at the teen who was focusing on beating the clock. Paul then looked behind himself at Dawn to check if she was still there. When he saw that she was looking at him, he spun his head back around.

*Why the f*** is she looking at me like that? Why am I even helping her? I should have just left her there on the curb.* He contemplated. The odd couple finally arrived at the school gates. They had only about two minutes to spare.

"*pant* We're here. *pant*" Paul told the teen girl out of breath.

"Thanks for making sure I wasn't late." Dawn sweetly told Paul. Just that small thanks made Paul's cheeks show the smallest bit of affection.

"We better get going to class then." Paul grimly told Dawn, trying to get rid of the lingering feelings showed on his face.

"Oh yeah." Dawn sounded a bit disappointed, Paul didn't know why though.

The two of them walked into the building and sighed as the bell rang. Both of them knew what class they were in as a letter was sent home the day before school started. The walked down the hall that lead to the senior's classes and they both felt a bit awkward.

*Why is he/she still following me?* They both thought. As Paul opened the door into classroom 3-B, Dawn walked in behind him

"I'm in this class too." Dawn told Paul. Paul groaned silently in his head. Another year of having troublesome in his class.

At lunch~

"And then he just grabbed my wrist and ran. I had no choice, but to go with him!" Dawn explained to her friends.

"Sounds like a scene from a cheesy anime." A brunette with long hair said twirling her fork in her salad.

"He was just trying to be nice for once Dawn, I wouldn't look into it." A ginger told the bluenette.

"But Misty what if it means he has feelings for me." Dawn looked down at her brought lunch.

"We are definitely in a cheesy anime now." Blue whispered.

"Dawn, Paul is not capable of having romantic feelings, last year when he kissed you it was because he was going to die if he didn't. Not because he liked you." A girl with brown ponytails told her friend.

"But May he seemed like he liked me last year..." Dawn's sentence trailed off.

"Get it together girl! It's senior year and your feelings still haven't sorted themselves out from middle school!" Another girl with brown ponytails said.

"Lyra...I just don't know what to think, sometimes it seems like he likes me other times it seems like he hates me!" Dawn covered her face with her hands.

"If you can't sort your own feelings out why don't you ask Paul what he feels?" A tan girl with purple hair told the bluenette.

"WHAT!? Iris that's like suicide!" Dawn gasped.

"That's actually a really good idea." A girl with black ponytails who was reading a book looked up to comment. "If he stutters or blushes or tries to avoid the question he obviously either doesn't know he likes you or does. If he says no he could not like you, but he could and just doesn't want to admit it. So either way he answers, it could mean yes."

"I don't follow Crystal." Dawn stupidly stared at the bookworm.

Crystal sighed. "What I'm saying is that no matter if he says yes, no, or doesn't respond, it could mean that he likes you."

"I'll try my best to ask him after school." Dawn half heartedly promised. The girls then went back to chatting about how their days had gone so far.

* * *

"You grabbed her hand and ran. I'm surprised you would do something so ballsy." A boy with messy hair said with a mouth full of food.

"She probably thinks I like her now..." Paul grumbled.

"Well do you?" A boy with green hair asked.

"..." Paul didn't reply, he just continued to stare at his lunch. The lunch table quickly went silent.

"Wait, Paul has a crush!" A boy with spiky black hair laughed. "He's finally growing up!"

"Shut up Gold." The purple haired teen snapped.

"Why do I hang out with you guys..." Paul mumbled. "At least Silver doesn't have a crush." Paul glanced at the red head who had been silent.

"Nope, Silver has a thing for Lyra, isn't that right, Silvy?" Gary poked him in the side using the pet name the pigtailed girl gave him.

"What no!" Silver started blushing.

"Paul, just tell Dawn that you like her. If she flips out, well there goes your some what developed friendship. If she does something that shows she has feelings too, then, do something productive." A dirty blonde teen told the purple haired teen.

"Trip why do I feel this plan is going to end badly..." Ash commented.

"I think it might work." Drew said.

Paul sighed. "You guys are insane, but you guys are like pressuring me to do it so fine."

~After school~

The finally bell had just rang and the mob of students was down to a small stream of a few teens here and there. Dawn was at her locker giving herself a quick pep talk.

"No need to worry, no need to worry! It'll all be fine, he'll say no. Maybe he won't even be at school anymore, ugh...but Ash said that Paul was staying after. I wonder why Ash wanted to know if I was staying after." Dawn then repeated her catchphrase a couple more times before grabbing her bag, putting on her white and pink beanie. She then spun on her heel to turn around.

"Eep! Paul! I didn't see you there!" Dawn started blushing because the boy she had a question for, found her.

Both of them started to talk quickly, their words jumbling together to become unable to be heard. Dawn laughed a bit at the problem, this caused Paul to blush ever harder than he already was.

"You go first." Dawn cheerfully told him.

"No ladies first." Paul grumbled.

"Okay then, um...Paul do you like me?" Dawn looked down at her pink boots, embarrassed to have just asked him.

"Uh...I.." Paul stuttered and him couldn't make a complete sentence. His face was getting really red.

"..." Dawn stood there. She didn't know how to react. It was obvious that Paul liked her, knowing this she started to feel the same emotion she felt last year.

"It's okay Paul, I feel the same." She tried to then run away, but Paul grabbed her wrist.

"You aren't running away yet troublesome." Paul pulled her closer to him and together they walked away. Holding hands awkwardly like teenagers do.


End file.
